


Cigars

by mistyzeo



Series: Birthday Ficlets 2014 [10]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For ninezku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigars

"This was my gift to you," Holmes said, handing the hard, rectangular box over the breakfast table.

I took it. "Was?" The wrapping paper was torn in several places and the corners were crumpled and abused.

"Open it," he sighed. "You'll see."

I started at one of the tears and opened it further, until the paper came off all in one piece. It was a fine cigar box, one of my favourite brands, one that I rarely allowed myself to purchase except on very special occasions. I was in a strange dual state of anticipation and fear at what I might find inside.

The box was absolutely full of loose tobacco and burst cigar papers. Some of it spilled out onto my lap, some of it onto the carpet. I held it very still, righted it, and looked up at Holmes for an explanation.

"That box may very well have saved my life last night," said he coolly. "I used it to fight off a small pack of Lord Shelmerston's cronies, and I gave at least two of them a solid clip 'round the ears with it, and one a bloody nose"

"I'm… strangely glad to hear that," said I. "If either or you or the cigars had to arrive intact in time for Christmas, I'd pick you, my dear boy."


End file.
